It has been reported that over 13 million American men and women of all ages suffer from urinary and fecal incontinence. The social implications for an incontinent patient include loss of self-esteem, embarrassment, restriction of social and sexual activities, isolation, depression and, in some instances, dependence on caregivers. Incontinence is the most common reason for institutionalization of the elderly.
The urinary system consists of the kidneys, ureters, bladder and urethra. The bladder is a hollow, muscular, balloon-shaped sac that serves as a storage container for urine. The bladder is located behind the pubic bone and is protected by the pelvis. Ligaments hold the bladder in place and connect it to the pelvis and other tissue. The urethra is the tube that passes urine from the bladder out of the body. The narrow, internal opening of the urethra within the bladder is the bladder neck. In this region, the bladder's bundled muscular fibers transition into a sphincteric striated muscle called the internal sphincter. The urethra extends from the bladder neck to the end of the penis. The male urethra is composed of three portions: the prostatic, bulbar and pendulus portions. The prostatic portion is the widest part of the tube, which passes through the prostate gland. The rectum is the most distal portion of the gastrointestinal tract. The exterior opening of the rectum is the anus. Fecal continence is related to control of the exterior sphincter and interior sphincter of the anus.
Urinary incontinence may occur when the muscles of the urinary system are injured, malfunction or are weakened. Other factors, such as trauma to the urethral area, neurological injury, hormonal imbalance or medication side-effects, may also cause or contribute to incontinence. There are five basic types of incontinence: stress incontinence, urge incontinence, mixed incontinence, overflow incontinence, and functional incontinence. Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) is the involuntary loss of urine that occurs due to sudden increases in intra-abdominal pressure resulting from activities such as coughing, sneezing, lifting, straining, exercise and, in severe cases, even simply changing body position. Urge incontinence, also termed “hyperactive bladder,” “frequency/urgency syndrome,” or “irritable bladder,” occurs when an individual experiences the immediate need to urinate and loses bladder control before reaching the toilet. Mixed incontinence is the most common form of urinary incontinence. Inappropriate bladder contractions and weakened sphincter muscles usually cause this type of incontinence. Mixed incontinence is a combination of the symptoms for both stress and urge incontinence. Overflow incontinence is a constant dripping or leakage of urine caused by an overfilled bladder. Functional incontinence results when a person has difficulty moving from one place to another. It is generally caused by factors outside the lower urinary tract, such as deficits in physical function and/or cognitive function.
SUI is generally thought to be related to hypermobility of the bladder neck or an intrinsic urethral sphincter defect. A variety of treatment options are currently available to treat incontinence. Some of these treatment options include external devices, behavioral therapy (such as biofeedback, electrical stimulation, or Kegal exercises), injectable materials, prosthetic devices and/or surgery. Depending on age, medical condition, and personal preference, surgical procedures can be used to completely restore continence.
Conservative management of SUI can include lifestyle changes, such as weight loss, smoking cessation, and modification of intake of diuretic fluids such as coffee and alcohol. Midurethral slings have been effective. One type of procedure, found to be an especially successful treatment option for SUI in both men and women, is a sling and support procedure.
A sling procedure is a surgical method involving the placement of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Slings used for pubovaginal procedures differ in the type of material and anchoring methods. In some cases, the sling is placed under the bladder neck and secured via suspension structures or sutures to a point of attachment (e.g., tissue or bone) through an abdominal and/or vaginal incision. Examples of sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686, 6,042,534, 6,110,101, 6,911,003, 6,652,450, and International PCT Publication No. 2008/057261, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Fecal incontinence, like urinary incontinence, has proven to be challenging to treat. Patients whose fecal incontinence is caused by external anal sphincter injury is treated surgically, as with a sphincteroplasty. Other patients, though, are considered to have neurogenic or idiopathic fecal incontinence, and efforts to treat these patients has been less successful. Various procedures, such as postanal repair, total pelvic floor repair, muscle transposition techniques, dynamic graciloplasty, artificial sphincter procedures, and sacral nerve stimulation. Success has been limited, and the various treatment modalities can result in morbidity.
There is a desire for a minimally invasive yet highly effective treatment modality that can be used with minimal to no side effects for the treatment of both urinary and fecal incontinence. Such a modality should reduce the complexity of a treatment procedure, be biocompatible, should reduce pain, operative risks, infections and post operative hospital stays, and have a good duration of activity. Further, the method of treatment should also improve the quality of life for patients.